narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iwaburo
is a tokubetsu jōnin-level shinobi of Tobikakurenai Village. Background As a genin, he was placed in a team with Mo Yamakaze and Onwa Hikaeme. This team was selected as the Team 13 and was led by Chika Taisuisō, a medical-nin with experience in many battles who fought through the village during the . During his first Chūnin Exams, Iwaburo failed in his attempt to become chūnin as well as his teammates. Apparently the Team 13 was eliminated from the competition during the second phase of the exam. After this defeat, which shook Iwaburo for some time, he decided to specialize in a particular style of combat, as well as his teammates who had already decided what types of skills would like to improve. While Onwa and Mo decided to enrich their knowledge about their respective kekkei genkais, Iwaburo sought to know what was his elemental nature affinity because unlike his teammates, he has not a rare bloodline. Before the Chūnin Exam, Iwaburo tried to be good at all, since he seemed to be the one who most stood out during Chika's training, but such prepotency or arrogance caused him to lose the focus of his training. When he discovered his affinity with the Wind Release, Iwaburo decided that should combine such skills with his talents in kenjutsu and his high control over his chakra. So he began a more rigorous training about kenjutsus and its application in battles besides how mix such techniques with his Wind Release. As a result of such training, Iwaburo was the first genin of the Team 13 to be promoted chūnin. during the Chūnin Exam.]] Once his skills were being recognized in the village, Iwaburo fought during the Third Shinobi World War. Unlike Mo and Onwa, Iwaburo fought on the front lines against the enemy troops advances, mainly from Takigakure. Although Tobikakurenai shinobi were trained and prepared for battle, the defeat against Takigakure was indisputable and Iwaburo, like other survivors of the battles in the Land of Rain, had to return to the Land of Recoil carrying war wounds and deaths of his companions. After all the Team Chika members had been promoted to the rank of chūnin and Iwaburo was about to be promoted to jōnin, the team was separated and while Mo was training with the Yamakaze clan's elders and Onwa had left the village with Chika to improve her medical skills, Iwaburo was determined to perform the as much missions as his body allow, while perfecting some unique attacks with swords from Tobikakurenai plus some secret sword techniques. When came to the knowledge of the Tobikage that Onwa actually was being held captive by Chika and that he had tried to teach her Dark Medicine and also that he had betrayed the village and made an alliance with Amegakure, Iwaburo was part of the elite team formed to rescue Onwa, which counted with the Tobikage himself plus Mo and other jōnins and high ranking members of the ANBU. Even with so many skilled shinobi, Chika managed to defeat or kill some of the team members as well as leave the Tobikage seriously injured. Iwaburo managed to escape from the first round of attacks against Chika, being one of the few members of the elite team that even injured still had capacity to fight (perhaps because most of Chika efforts was intended to disable the Tobikage). After freeing Onwa from her captivity, Iwaburo followed the trail of Chika and tried to confront his former sensei with Onwa. Unfortunately, Iwaburo was defeated by Chika without many difficulties for the missing-nin. Fortunately, Onwa managed to defeat Chika in a mysterious battle whose endpoint Iwaburo does not know because he could not remember any facts that happened after he was knocked out by Chika. Years after the incident, Iwaburo was promoted to tokubetsu jōnin, being the only member of Team Chika who does not have his own genins team. Currently, Iwaburo realizes high-risk missions and ensure the Tobikage's safety. Personality Iwaburo is a enthusiastic and pervaded individual. He always is willing to assume his duties and assume his guilts. Ever since he has full knowledge of his skills and know what his limits are, but sometimes he can become arrogant, because he knows that might be the best to perform a certain task, but have difficulties to express himself and ends assuming the role of a jackanapes. However Iwaburo also knows when he exalts and never is ashamed to apologize when he knows he'is wrong. According to Urusai, Iwaburo is one of the Tobikakurenai shinobi that carries the Will of Air. Appearance Iwaburo has short brown hair and dark eyes. Although he is young he has some marks below the eyes, showing signs of insomnia, perhaps due to sleepless nights due to the missions he is part. He wears a darker version of Tobikakurenai's standard flak jacket. This jacket seems to be common among shinobi of his rank, distinguishing him from other jōnin. Unlike other shinobi he wears a leather jacket (similar to airmen jackets) beneath the Tobikakurenai flak jacket. He also wears a purple fur hat where he put his forehead protector. As a genin, he wore a smaller and clearer version of his leather jacket plus carried his sword tied to two strings on his hip. Abilities As a Tokubetsu Jōnin, Iwaburo was an extremely skilled shinobi. Chika, his former sensei and experienced shinobi said that Iwaburo had great potential to become a skilled ninja and could ensure the safety of anyone who protect. Kenjutsu .]] Iwaburo's signature ability was his skill in kenjutsu. He was highly proficient in the Jump-Style, being able to dominate some secret techniques of the village, though some that require a large domain of his chakra like the Razor Unleashed an advanced technique that increases the sword attack's power of damage. Genjutsu Iwaburo also demonstrated that can combine genjutsu with kenjutsu techniques, confusing his opponent when create followed appearances of his sword, as an afterimage. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Iwaburo is proficient with Wind Release nature transformation. He is capable of projecting gusts of wind through his sword, and flipping through his mouth attacks related to the vacuum as air bullets that have the same skills as ordinary bullets may pierce the flesh of an opponent. Other Skills Iwaburo is an adept at using the Hiding with Camouflage Technique which makes him a good option for high-risk missions that require strategic withdrawals during a battle. He has also shown the ability to send his chakra through a medium to be used as a paralysing agent on his foe as well as make his chakra flow through blade of his sword, increasing its attack area and its ability to damage by the Flying Swallow. Stats Trivia *Iwaburo's favourite foods are grated yam and soba. His least favourite food is broccoli. *His hobby is search in books about the samurais' past. *Iwaburo would like to have a collection of hats, but he does not have time for it. *Iwaburo's 's favourite phrase is "Each head, each sentence" (各ヘッド、各文。, Kaku heddo, kaku bun). *Iwaburo's favorite word is "trust" (信頼, Shinrai) *Iwaburo has completed 746 official missions in total: 75 D-rank, 80 C-rank, 132 B-rank, 405 A-rank, 54 S-rank. Quotes *(To Team Chika) "Sometimes our decisions should be firm, like the blade of a sword." *(To Onwa Hikaeme) "You can trust me to protect you. No matter if you're a great fighter or not, what matters is your determination. Trust me as I trust in you and your abilities. I'm not afraid to hurt me because I know that your first aid kit can do miracles." *(To Mo Yamakaze)) "I didn't pay attention to half of what you said, but I trust your plan!" *(To Chika Taisuisō) "What you did is abominable. You betrayed the trust of the entire village and ignored all ties you had with us. Your thirst for power is repulsive, your lack of scruples is unfortunate... I have orders to kill you and believe me, I won't mete out efforts to do it."